Sasuke's Death - Sasuke's Revolution - NaruSasu
by ArtIAce
Summary: A continuation of the imagined scene named, "Sasuke's death" from my collection of imagined moments. / This might put you into tears.
1. Chapter 1

**Sasuke's Death**

_If Sakura was able to kill Sasuke that day…_

* * *

He suddenly felt the sharp, cold edge piercing deeply through his body. The throbbing pain seized his moves and killed his breaths. He gasped loudly and choked in pain, as the cold, merciless blade dug deeper and deeper into his flesh. He couldn't cry or scream; all he could do was let a lonely tear of regret and sorrow slide over his cheek.

* * *

_"This... is it! It's ends here! My life... my pain... my struggle... everything... it ends here...!"_

_"Why?"_

* * *

His entire life fleshed before his faded eyes as he leaned back and fell in the arms of his killer, the woman that was in love with him. She wrapped him with her arms in tears, let his head rests on her shoulder, and watched his trembling lips, and fading eyes. Her heart pounded and her chest hurt painfully, as she watched the love of her life slowly die in her arms.

"I'm so sorry… I had to stop you… it was the only way to save you from falling any further into the darkness… please forgive me…"

He shifted his fading eyes to look at her green eyes. His blurred vision captured the shining tears in her green eyes. His lips drew a very faint smile,

"So you... were the.. one...who...did it..."

He raised his eyes to look at the azure sky, and let his tears slide against his cheeks. He murmured in a weak, faded voice,

"I… failed… you… n.."

"Sasuke-kun!" She cried.

"Nii-san…"

He scorned. "...hn.."

Her crying eyes opened widely, and her lips parted in surprise. She shook her head and muttered,

"Even in your last breaths… all you could think of, is… your brother…!"

* * *

He came rushing like a gust of wind from far away, when he suddenly felt the deep, horrible pain in his chest. He found himself mumbling,

"Sasuke!"

* * *

_"I don't want to lose you! Please, let me make it in time! _

_Kakashi sensei, Sakura-chan, don't do it! Don't kill Sasuke! Don't take him away from me!"_

* * *

His blue eyes widened. His lips parted. His heart pounded. His body trembled. He lost his senses when he saw his soulmate, breathing his last in Sakura's arms.

Pale skin, faded eyes, purple lips, greenish cheeks… the boy was sweating, panting, trembling, coughing, bleeding… he was dying...

Naruto rushed to his beloved friend, his one and only best friend, the one who saved him from falling into the depth of darkness, the one who was more than a brother to him… the one who made him who he is now…

He ran as fast as he could towards that dying soul of his dearest friend… all he could hear was the boy's faint breaths and his weak heartbeats…

* * *

_"Don't die! Don't die! Don't DIE!"_

* * *

He cried and begged, while running with opened arms to embrace that dying boy before it's too late. Sasuke shifted his half-opened eyes slowly and watched the bright yellow hair and the blue eyes getting closer and closer. He dropped his eyebrows and groaned in pain, as the poison was spreading fast in his body, infecting and killing every cell in his tired body. He twitched his fingers, trying to reach out to his one and only friend. His lips mouthed,

"...Naruto…"

Sakura could read those lips perfectly. She bit her lips and cried painfully. She mumbled in tears,

* * *

"Gomenasai… Naruto… Sasuke-kun… Gomenasai…."

* * *

When he felt Naruto's warmth wrapping his dying body, he smiled. He felt his gasping breaths, heard his painful cries, sensed his trembling, and felt his firm grasp around his arms.

A soft cry escaped his parted lips when he crooked his head, and dropped his arms. Naruto sat down while holding Sasuke in his arms and begged in tears. Those blue eyes pierced through Sakura's soul, and those cries rang loudly in her ears,

"Please, don't let him die! Please save him! make this stop! Please!"

Her crying eyes wavered. She looked away and shook her head in pain. She mumbled in tears,

"It's the only way! I'm sorry—

"Please save him! I need him! I still need him! Don't take him away from me! Please… make it stop! Im begging you!"

She looked at his blue eyes and shook her head,

"Naruto…. I…."

"He still can be saved… this isn't the only way… this can't be the only way…"

She shut her eyes and murmured painfully,

"I don't want him to die… I never wanted this… I love him… I really love him.."

Sasuke suddenly opened his eyes widely and trembled violently in Naruto's arms. He was gasping in pain, as the poison was taking it's effect, paling his skin, and stealing his lips color away. Naruto screamed,

"NO! Don't Die! You can't die! It's not over yet! Don't fade away! I need you! I need you by my side! Please, don't die! Don't leave me behind!"

Hearing those painful cries, Sakura lost control over her senses and came rushing towards the two struggling souls. She sat on her knees while pulling a small bottle out of her pocket. She opened the bottle and brought it close to Sasuke's lips, then poured its content down his dry throat.

The two watched the dying body reacts and accepts the antidote instinctively. Their hearts pounded and their breaths halted, waiting for a hint of hope, but their prayers were never answered, as the boy's body was already beyond saving…

In his last breaths, he murmured with every bit of strength he managed to gather,

"Nii-san… I... failed…"

"Sasuke! Don't give up! You can make it!" Naruto called desperately.

"… I… wanted to… my brother…"

"I know you can make it! Please beat this! Please survive this! Please!"

His drained eyes looked at Naruto's blue eyes, which was all they could manage to see, and whispered to them,

"Remember him… Please... Remember-

He widened his eyes, gaped his mouth, and gasped loudly. His head crooked. His pupils widened. His breaths stopped. His eyes faded. His trembling stopped. His heartbeats died, His tears fell down, and his soul traveled out of his weary body, leaving a motionless body behind in the arms of his loved ones.

"Sasuke!? Sasuke!? Sasuke! SASUKEEEE!"

He embraced his deceased friend and screamed from the depth of his soul. His painful screams echoed endlessly and touched every living soul in presence. The one he threw his life away to find, the one he abandoned his dream to save, has just died in his arms.

His dreams, his hopes, his memories, his ambitions, what he wished for, what he wanted, what he threw his life to accomplish… it all died with him…

"He wanted to cleanse his family's honour… he wanted to avenge his only brother… he wasn't evil… he was never evil… he was the victim of this hatred… this cruel world killed him, just like it killed his brother, and his clan… this cruel fate made him the way he is… it's not his fault… he didn't have to die… he was lost… he needed someone to hold his hands and guide him... He needed someone to understand his pain and save him… why couldn't you see that? Why couldn't you do that? Why? Why did kill him, instead of saving him?"

Hearing those words, she lost her mind. She shook her head nervously and said in her shock,

"No… I did this to save him.. I save him from his pain… I saved him from his suffering! He's at peace now! He's at peace! He's not burdened with any of this…! He's in peace… right? Naruto? Sasuke is resting in peace… right?"

Naruto sealed his lips, and lowered his head. He carried Sasuke's body in his arms, stood up and turned his back. Sakura raised her eyes, waiting for an answer to calm her shock, but she ever received that answer. When Naruto started walking away slowly in silence, she called painfully,

"Naruto! Please…! Say something! Tell me that this was the only way... please..."

Naruto stopped and said without turning,

"I wanted to save him. I wanted to save my only friend... and you took that away from me."

She widened her eyes, parted his lips and almost choked with her deep gasps. She lowered her head and couldn't say anything back, as she realized how little she knew about those two.

He said while walking away,

"I'll bury his body where no one can ever reach. I'm not letting anyone touch him. His secrets, his wishes, his thoughts, his dreams, his hopes, and his remains, stays with me. I'm the only one who could be entrusted with this."

* * *

He murmured to the floating soul that was watching over him,

* * *

_"I will remember your brother. _

_I will visit your family graves._

_ I will learn everything there is to learn about your clan._

_I will make your story known... I will tell it to the whole earth._

_I will visit your home... I will visit your room..._

_And… I'll never, ever forget about you._

_I will always keep you in my heart._

_And I wish you'd forgive me for keeping your head protector with me..._

_I couldn't return it to you when you were still there... I can't return it to you now that you're gone..._

_I'm keeping this with me... I'm hanging it where everyone can see... so no one will ever forget about you..._

_I really wanted to shoulder your pain and die with you.._

_I love you… My one and only Sasuke…"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sasuke's ****Revolution**

* * *

_"Before breathing your last, you breathed the last thoughts on your mind. _

_I could never avert my eyes, and I can never betray your faith… Sasuke…"_

* * *

One of the many annoyed people complained again, "Look at him! Why does he keep doing that?"

"Again with the missing-ninja head protector…" another sighed.

"I'm going to talk to him about it." Shikamaru said.

"What makes you think that he'll listen to you? Even Kakashi-sensei told him not to put it on again but he still puts it on anyways." He clicked his tongue irritably.

Shikamaru insisted, "Maybe he'll listen this time. I need to try."

"Well, I'm not placing my bet on you." derided the other.

Shikamaru walked to Naruto with a displeased look on his face and ask directly,

"What's with the scratched head protector, Naruto?"

"Does it bother you too?" Naruto said without lifting his eyes.

"It doesn't bother me. But it's inappropriate! You shouldn't put a missing-ninja head protector on. You're not a missing ninja!"

He lowered his sad eyes and muttered,

"It belongs to a proud missing ninja. That's why it's scratched…"

"I know who it belongs to! Everyone in the village now knows whom it belongs to! But why are you putting it on!?"

"So no one will dare forget about him!" he said angrily.

Shikamaru sighed then said,

"… Naruto… to this village, Sasuke was an s-ranked criminal who abandoned the village and joined the villain that killed the third Hokage… wearing his head protector is like saying that what he did was acceptable! And you, being the hero of the village, cannot do this. You cannot put a criminal's head protector on your head! Sasuke betrayed the village's trust! And you're wearing the symbol of the proud shinobis of the leaf, which he threw and stepped on with his wicked acts! Why can't you understand this?"

Naruto jolted in anger. He put a pair of sharp eyes on and yelled,

"Because I come to think that this is the only way for you ignorant people to finally stop and ask! You see me as a hero, the hero who not only saved the village from the Akatsuki attack, but also the hero who belongs to the team that killed the s-ranked criminal, Uchiha Sasuke! When you see this hero of yours wearing this symbol of the same criminal you loathe so much, you will stop and ask, "Why?" Only then you will try to learn the hidden truth about Uchiha Sasuke!"

Shikamaru argued sharply,

"Naruto! The Uchiha clan is known as the cursed clan to the entire world. Sasuke is no different. He's one of that clan. He carried the curse blood and the cursed fate within him. This is what he was and what he'll always be! The last of the cursed Uchiha clan! And his acts clearly tell how dark this clan is! The twisted methods he followed will not be overlooked! He was at fault! And you're approving his twisted logic by wearing the symbol of his betrayal!"

His boiling blood made him grasp his friend's collar tightly, glare at his eyes angrily and shout intensely,

"This last child of the Uchiha has a tragic story that you fucking ignorant bastards chose to overlook to escape the pain of guilt! The fact that you keep telling me to take this scratched head protector off says it clearly to my heart! You don't want to see it! You don't want to hear it! You don't want to know it! You really want to bury it along with its protagonist! But I won't let you!" He shook violently and continued with sharp, unwavering eyes,

"I will make his story known! I will shout it to the world and carve it on the Hokage monument for everyone to see, read, hear and remember! This symbol will be craved on that mountain one day and everyone will know about the Uchiha massacre! Everyone will know the truth about the two brothers who died because of this corrupted system the ninja world is still following! This will start the uprising of that system's victims that are scattered all over the world! We will fight against that dark system you keep following, and due to this, causing so many lives to suffer even further! I will follow the painful path of the two Uchiha brothers in protecting this world's peace and I, Uzumaki Naruto, will lead this uprising for justice to set this world right!"

To his surprise, Shikamaru found his heart truly moved by those unwavering eyes. He couldn't form a word back. All he could do was stare in amazement. Naruto let go of Shikamaru's collar and added in a deep tone,

"Itachi's life will not go to waste. I won't allow it."

* * *

_"I was entrusted with this and I will never betray Sasuke's trust no matter what happens._

_ I will carry his wishes and fulfill his dreams. _

_I will never turn my back on him because that is my way of the ninja and I will never go back on my words."_

* * *

That head protector slowly became a symbol for protesting against injustice and cruelty. It became a sign and a flag held by the hands of the ones that were suffering from the dark system the ninja world was still following. It became a sigh that anyone asking for justice would put on and walk proudly while carrying his anger, grief, pain and despair in his heart and screaming for a change, a change that will bring justice and peace.

Those who chose to follow that symbol, followed the hero of the leaf, the one who spoke about a true change and actually moved to give birth to that change for a better future. The one who inspired their suffering souls with his strong words and strengthen their will of fire with his sharp eyes. The one who proudly wore the real symbol of injustice and fought for it's deceased owner's sake. The one who embraced Uchiha Sasuke's revolution and resolved to pursue a better world by reviving that murdered revolution and making it real, just like the wind revives the dying fire turning it into a huge fire tornado.

Those suffering ones came out of their caves and screamed their demands in the face of the leaders of the broken system that caused them so much pain and suffering. Unified under the same goal, the same dream, and the same hope, the screamed,

* * *

"A true hokage, a true village, a better future."

* * *

That was Uchiha Sasuke's revolution. The revolution Naruto inherited from his one and only true friend. That revolution created a better hero of Naruto, for he was seen as the savior of, not only the leaf, but of every wretched heart in the entire world.

* * *

A tale to tell to the world,

"A brave hero -with a scratched head protector- once lived in the lands of fire…

The hero fought to fulfill the dream of his departed friend, and revived the young revolution that was murdered before seeing the light…

That revived revolution carried the demands, hopes and dreams of the wretched hearts and the suffering souls around the world…

Those demands, dreams and hopes shaped their resolves and settled their hearts…

They screamed their demands, cried their pains, shouted their solutions, and chanted their true goal…

* * *

"A true Hokage that will build a true village, and create a better future!"

* * *

They shouted from the depth of their unwavering souls,

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!""

True to his heart, the brokenhearted Hokage screamed to his followers,

"I am fated to remember a man with a broken voice - not because of his great loss, or because he was the loneliest person I ever knew, or because he was the last of his heartlessly murdered clan, but because he is the reason I believe in friendship; I am the chosen Hokage because of Uchiha Sasuke. I am what I am today because Uchiha Sasuke once accepted me as his equal, saving me from falling into the darkness of anger and hatred, when I was only a step away from slipping away."

"I, as the one chosen Hokage, am here to scream the name of that one man that changed not only me, but also the entire ninja world to the better! Let his name ring, repeat and echo forever until the end of time."

He pulled the scratched head protector off his head, raised it high and whispered,

"_To my one and only…_" then screamed from the depth of his soul,

"**Uchiha** **Sasukeeeee!**"

The name of the last Uchiha resonated in the wide-open lands and rang loudly in every corner of those lands. The cheering crowd cried, smiled, called, screamed and clubbed to the Hokage's first speech.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

The name that became a symbol of falling a victim of the world's cruelty and suffering from the world's resentment while walking in the darkness of hatred and carrying the pain of loss, despair and loneliness, and yet rebelling strongly to unify the five great nations and bring the lost justice back to light.

He screamed to the world from atop the mountain of the lands of fires,

"Carrying the hatred and walking in the darkness to bring justice. That's the story of Uchiha Itachi! That's the story of Uchiha Sasuke! That's the story of me, **Uzumaki** **Narutooooo!**"

"Let the world know what the deep pain -that Uchiha Sasuke's heart carried through his life and until his merciless death- did to the cruel system. Let the world know that the last survivor of the Uchiha led a revolution for justice and true peace! A revolution that unified the world of the ninjas! Let them know that Uchiha Sasuke cleared the Uchiha name, lived a proud Uchiha, and died a proud Uchiha!"

Those tears he cried were for his pain of loss, for he could never cry enough over losing his beloved friend. He had a dream, a dream to save that friend, but his dream was taken away from him.

"If only..." was all he had.

Saving that lost soul meant the world to him. He placed it before fulfilling his dream of becoming a trun Hokage. But fate chose to kill that dream young and steal that soul, pulling the final shades to cover its story, but because of his deep prayers, he was able to hear those last words that never escaped his mind.

* * *

_"Remember him… Please… Remember-_

* * *

"Remember him... How could we remember someone we don't even know...? His story was kept hidden from the public eyes... so how, Sasuke? Would you tell me...? Would you show me the way? would you guide my soul? would be my light? Would you stay by my side...?"

Watching their dream coming true, he placed a faint, real smile on his lips and cried,

* * *

_"Let them know that I, Uzumaki Naruto, was made because a proud figure named Uchiha Sasuke once existed in this world._

_Let this be the story of his and mine, the story of the two souls that fought until the end for a dream._

_Let this story inspires the hearts of the future generation and continues to guide them to the right path. _

_Let Uzumaki Naruto be a guiding light for every suffering soul in this world, just like Uchiha Sasuke was to mine…"_

* * *

It was carved into the mountain along with the face of the proud hokage; the scratched head protector that raised so many questions, bothered so many minds, troubled so many hearts, and saved so many souls; The symbol that led a revolution that repaired the past mistakes and unified the hearts. A real revolution that unified the entire world under one true hero, one true friend and one true Hokage, who was inspired and guided by the light of the last Uchiha.

* * *

He murmured in a weak, faded voice, "To my one and only…

Are you watching this? Are you happy? Are you smiling? Are you crying? This is your dream! Congratulations… you made your dream and mine come true…

Sasuke…

As for my dream… it's still incomplete… I became a hokage… but… you're not here by my side… you're there buried under the waters of the valley of the end… my dream will only be complete when I die and reunion with your soul…

Two souls, not burdened by any of this, will finally be together free from all worries…

You're missing in my dream… but I hope you're still waiting, because... I am on my way to you, Sasuke."

* * *

In his last moments, he raised the symbol of their strong bond as high as his tired body let him and cried his tears of joy, for he finally could see, hear and feel the one soul he spent his life yearning for.

* * *

_"Those deep, dark smiling eyes, that pleased look on your face, that gentle smile on those thin lips, that deep, smiling voice."_

* * *

"Naruto."

He hugged the symbol of their true love to his dying heart, leaned back on the status of his ancestor then murmured to the loyal frog,

"I entrust you with this body of mine. Bury it under the waters next to Sasuke's, where no one could ever find."

He shifted his eyes to the waters and breathed heavily,

* * *

"I kept you waiting, Sasuke, but here I come.

Please forgive me, for I won't be returning your head protector… I'm sorry but this gift of yours is no longer yours to keep, Sasuke.

It will stay with me in my grave. You left this with me once and I will keep what you left me, for this was the only memento you left me… I cherished it in life and I will keep it safe even after death.

I will never let go of this even after death takes me away, for this was my light in life and it will be my light in death.

I hope you see this as the symbol of my loyalty to the memory of you."

* * *

"Sasuke." His voice was only a breath. His eyes clouded. His heartbeat slowed. His face dissolved into a smile.

In a full moon night, cloudless climes and starry skies, he finally shut his wrinkled, blue eyes, gaped his dry, smiling lips, dropped his tired arms, breathed his last heavy breathe, shut all senses, sounds and thoughts, and let his longing soul fly freely to the place of their long awaited reunion.

_"_Naruto_" _echoed endlessly to his soul as he laid dying.

Deep, calm and warm, endlessly echoing calls resonated in the white, bright space, escorting, guiding, embracing and welcoming his free soul to the peaceful world human calls heaven, where the thin, smiling lips muttered in the same deep, warm voice,

"Arigato."


End file.
